Detection systems and detection methods for surgical or medical instruments and materials are known from DE 100 14 542 A1, for example. They can be used especially for monitoring and controlling material flow in a hospital. A method and an apparatus for monitoring and controlling the material flow in a hospital are known from DE 196 14 719 A1.
From DE 10 2011 050 333 A1 furthermore a container content detection system comprising a container content sensor device for arrangement in or on a sterilization container is known. The container content sensor device comprises a carrier and at least one sensor arranged or configured on the carrier for detecting an identifying element which is arranged or formed on an object stored in the sterilization container for identifying the same. The container content then is detected by a specific external reader.
It is a drawback in this known arrangement, however, that the external reader is not available at any location and therefore merely a snap-shot at the time of a respective latest detection can be provided. Constantly current data about e.g. a recent sterilization process, a current content and the like are not available. However, the availability of such information and/or data is important, as it has to be determinable at any time which objects are present in a sterilization container. It has to be avoided that, due to the lack of a reading device, a sterilization container has to be opened for checking, especially when the sterilization container including its content has undergone a sterilization process, as otherwise the sterilization container would no longer be sterile after opening.